


Taming A Cowboy

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: After solving his problems with Taiji, Yoshiki decides to let the bassist play with X again. Knowing it's important for the two bassist to appear to get on, he makes some arrangements for them to meet, but even Yoshiki couldn't predict how this meeting would go.





	Taming A Cowboy

            Heath and Yoshiki always had shared a special bond. A love that could only exist between brothers or perhaps soldiers, who had risked their lives for each other again and again. Deep and unconditional but never romantic or sexual. Yes, they had kissed a few times but that was fan service and nothing more.

            It was this bond that kept Heath from worrying when Yoshiki made the shocking news that Taiji was going to join them in concert. Yoshiki would never let him be pushed out of the group, or take his side over Taiji. Toshi maybe, but not Taiji.

            The fans would love this, having their precious Taiji back. Heath could handle the fact that Taiji was a lot more popular than he was. He had his loyal fans and that was enough for him. As long as he could play bass, he was content.

            “Are you OK with this?” Yoshiki asked Heath, after all the other members had made their views clear. Toshi thought it was stupid of Yoshiki to forgive Taiji, worried they'd just end up fighting again and Pata had never really fallen out with Taiji in the first place and therefore was happy to have him back. Sugizo was entirely neutral, having joined the band only recently, though he had made it clear that if it came down to it his loyalties would lie with Heath.

            “I'm fine with it,” Heath replied firmly. “The fans love him.”  
            “You sure? You were always so insecure before.” Yoshiki commented concerned.

            “That was then.” Heath replied. “I got over it. It's not like he's replacing me. Right?”

            “No. Just this concert. Maybe a special appearance now and again.” Yoshiki promised.

            “Can we go now?” Toshi complained. The meeting had been going on for hours and he was growing restless.

            “One last thing. I want you and Taiji to appear as good friends out there,” Yoshiki announced looking at Heath. “Can you do that?”

            “It might help if we can hang out a little before hand.” Heath suggested. Promising that he'd contact Taiji and arrange something Yoshiki finally called the meeting to a close and Heath headed home in a reasonable mood. It made him happy that Yoshiki and his old friend had finally made up, though he could understand Toshi's doubts too. Still he had always believed that forgiving somebody once showed character, not foolishness, and was entirely on Yoshiki's side on this.

 

            It was less than a week later when he was waiting in his home for the other bassist to turn up. Yoshiki had arranged it all and he had yet to even speak to Taiji but already his first impression was flawed by the fact that Taiji was late. Twenty-five minutes already and counting. Perhaps it was just traffic Heath wondered, as he sat halfway up his stairs staring at the door.

            To be honest he was nervous, he'd heard mixed stories about Taiji and didn't know what to make of the man. All he knew was Yoshiki was counting on them getting on, though he could tell even the drummer wasn't entirely sure what would happen today.

            Eventually, thirty-five minutes after he was meant to arrive, there was a knock at the door and before Heath could even make it down two steps the front door swung open and Taiji let himself in.

            “Partner!” Taiji exclaimed, making his way across the front hall and wrapping his arms around Heath the second the other reached him.

            “You can't just...” Heath protested.

            “Nice house.” Taiji commented letting the younger man go and looking around the place curiously. Completely shell-shocked, Heath watched as the other began messing with his things. Taiji was wearing faded jeans with a large belt and cowboy boots, upon his head was a white cowboy hat. In fact, it was only his punk themed t-shirt that didn't match Taiji's cowboy look but somehow it fitted in perfectly. In contrast Heath had gone for tight fitting black trousers with a black and gold t-shirt and a mid-length gold detailed red coat. The two men couldn't look any more different if they tried.

            “You gay?” Taiji asked, holding up a picture of Heath with his arm wrapped around another man's shoulders.

            “Yes, but that's my father,” Heath responded, taking the picture off Taiji and placing it back on the table it had been taken from. “Shall we go out now?” He added deciding his belongings would be a lot safer if he kept Taiji away from them.

            “I'm going to treat you to steak.” Taiji announced proudly.

            “You don't have to, Heath began to protest but Taiji was already on his way out. Whatever, if Taiji wanted to buy him steak, then so be it.

            The second he stepped out of his doorway he saw Taiji was just starting up the engine on a large motorbike and with a sigh Heath turned around and firmly locked his front door. His possessions were not safe but he wasn't entirely sure about himself.

            “Don't you think it'd be easier to take my car?” Heath asked, looking wishfully at the large, secure metal box that sat in his drive.

            “Nah. Get on.” Taiji encouraged, with no offer of a helmet or any other form of protection. His own cowboy hat was now on his back hanging from a string around his neck and accepting his fate like a man, Heath climbed onto the bike and wrapped his arms securely around the other. This wasn't his first time on a motorbike, so he knew what to expect and wasn't even that flustered when Taiji set off at what felt like a thousand miles an hour but was in reality not much above the speed limit.

            Taiji may have been speeding but Heath was surprised to find he felt safe and secure behind the well-toned man, not that he'd been feeling Taiji up or anything, well maybe a little. Taiji was a competent driver and with a content sigh Heath rested his head on Taiji's shoulder and let the world fly by. There was something to be said about the intimacy of the bike and as Taiji had already broken several social conventions, like turning up on time and not letting himself into a stranger’s house, Heath felt no guilt over stealing this pleasure.

            Too soon they arrived at a nice looking restaurant and though there was a queue at the door, Taiji breezed right past and was promptly seated by a waiter who clearly knew him. Either he had booked a table in advance or they were doing him a special favour. The waiter was clearly making extra effort to keep Taiji happy and within minutes Taiji had ordered a couple of beers and two steaks, not even giving Heath a chance to look at the menu.

            “How would you like your steak?” The waiter asked Heath with a sympathetic look.

            “Medium.” Heath replied just as Taiji tried to order it rare for him.

            “I have a theory,” Taiji announced as the waiter walked away. “That the cooking of steak is symbolic of a person’s mental age. You see well done is cooked for longest and has the most logic and maturity, while rare is barely cooked at all, like a child.”

            “And how do you like yours?” Heath asked, realising the waiter hadn't even bothered to ask Taiji.

            “Rare of course,” Taiji replied grinning. “Can't you tell I'm just a spoilt kid?”

            “You're older than me.” Heath replied.

            “Not in steak years.” Taiji replied proudly, as if being immature was a compliment.

            “You know, you've just openly admitted I'm more mature than you.” Heath commented, warming to Taiji a little. The man was clearly crazy but he was fun.

 

            A few beers and the best steak he'd ever had later, Heath found himself giggling like an idiot as Taiji explained the torture he'd once put a makeup artist through, just because she got the wrong shade of eye-shadow. Taiji was one of the most entertaining men he had ever met, though he had no boundaries. He had instantly assumed he and Heath were going to get on and by either luck or chance, they had.

            “Let me kiss you.” Taiji suddenly requested, a lot more serious than he had been only moments before.

            “Why?” Heath asked.

            “Because it's what Yoshiki wanted,” Taiji replied. “We're meant to be comfortable around each other on stage.”

            “Oh, that's right.” Heath replied, as Taiji got up and made his way around to the other side of the booth. Sliding in next to Heath he wrapped a strong arm around Heath's shoulders and then they were kissing. Just like Taiji himself the kiss was demanding, intrusive and impossible to ignore. Almost wantonly Heath found himself responding and within a heartbeat their tongues were fighting for entry into each other’s mouth. Kissing Taiji was like nothing Heath had ever experienced before and feeling himself become aroused, Heath let down his guard just long enough for Taiji to slip his tongue into his mouth.

            “Taiji.” Heath got out, finally managing to pull back and glancing at Taiji embarrassed by his need.

            “What's up?” Taiji asked but as Heath blushed he glanced down at the bulge in Heath's pants. Had it grown? Reaching out he wrapped his fingers over the bulge to find that although not hard, Heath was well on the way to becoming that way.

            “Taiji!” Heath exclaimed, making no movement to get the bassist of him. He was enjoying this a little too much. Then with a wink Taiji let Heath go and grabbed a hand full of bills from his pocket. Dumping them unceremoniously on the table as payment, he took Heath's hand in his and practically dragged him straight to the disabled toilet.

            “You want this don't you?” Taiji asked sliding the lock shut.

            “Now?” Heath asked but the other had already slung his hat in a corner and was pulling off his t-shirt, revealing the hard muscles that Heath had been feeling up only an hour or two before.

            Then without any doubt, Taiji was kissing him again and Heath knew that he couldn't stand up to this man's desires. Taiji wanted him and if he was being honest, he needed him. Later he'd tell himself that it was because it's been awhile since he'd had a man but right now he knew it was just pure, unadulterated, lust.

            Heath pushed himself hard against Taiji, only to discover the other was hard for him. So Taiji was desperate too? A nice surprise that explained his actions. Moaning into the kiss Heath began to rub himself against Taiji, enjoying the friction.

            “That's it baby,” Taiji moaned as their lips parted. His hands on Heath's hips encouraging him for a while before sliding up Heath's side, taking the t-shirt with him. Heath's coat had been abandoned at the table but that could be dealt with later. Right now it was those damn trousers that were getting in his way.

            Heath however was clearly thinking similar thoughts, as the rubbing stopped and he was desperately fumbling with the fastenings off Taiji's trousers. Returning the favour, it was a matter of seconds before both men were entirely naked and rubbing against each other once again.

            “Oh god Taiji, take me. Take me right now.” Heath began to beg and never one to disappoint Taiji reached over to the sink to cover his hand in soap. A few practised strokes and he had his needy erection covered and pushing Heath hard against the wall, he grabbed the back of the younger man's thighs and lifted him onto his member enjoying the moan that escaped Heath's lips.

            Fast and needy Taiji began to pound into Heath, occasionally having to lift him higher up the wall as gravity pulled him back down. He knew he didn't have the strength to hold Heath like this forever but for now he could manage and that was all that mattered.

            “Oh god.” Heath got out over and over again, as the intense pain laced pleasure filled his body with even the smallest of movements. It's been awhile since he'd been taken so hard and fast and he realised just how much he had missed this. This pleasure was why he was gay in the first place, though ironically, he often ended up being the dominant one in relationships. Perhaps that had been the attraction to Taiji in the first place? This was a man who simply couldn't be tamed, never mind made to submit.

            “Almost there.” Taiji warned and with a few last thrusts he was coming inside Heath, adding extra warmth within him before he slid out and gently helped Heath back to the floor.

 

            That was the last Heath saw of Taiji before the live, the other had quickly helped him orgasm and then cleaned him up with a content smirk on his face. He had taken Heath home and with a 'See ya at the live' he was off, leaving no contact details and no promises of seeing him again.

            Heath told himself he didn't mind. It wasn't like he'd expected that to be anything more than causal sex from Taiji in the first place. Still it had been such an intense and enjoyable experience for him, that he was kind of hurt Taiji hadn't felt the need to ask for it again. Maybe it had only been amazing for him? Had he been bad? Surely not! Mediocre then? Or, if his ego would allow it, simply good. Yeah that was it. Taiji had enjoyed it but not found it special.

            Then came the night of the live and Heath found himself excitedly waiting for Taiji to turn up. Yoshiki was clearly stressed out with the bassist for being late and watching him Heath made a decision. This live was important and he needed to focus on pleasing the fans. Whatever Taiji was to him off the stage didn't matter. On stage they were to be best friends, which should be easy enough to fake after the intimacy the two bassists had shared. What was kissing a man, who only a few weeks ago had made him cry out like a whore while fucking his ass?

            Then, just as Yoshiki was dialling Taiji's number to give him an earful, the bassist arrived grinning, the same cowboy hat as before sitting on his head almost like a badge of honour. Chaos followed as the staff dragged the wild man backstage and frantically got him into costume and through hair and makeup, just in time for them to rehearse for twenty minutes. Yoshiki wasn't pleased at Taiji for being so late but Heath hadn't expected anything else from the bassist.

            Then the live began and Heath was lost in the music and excitement as always, however he had more on his mind tonight and he struggled to keep his eyes off Taiji. Lust stirred inside him and he barely managed to hold onto control. The last thing he wanted was to become hard on stage, though several times he came close and had to hide his crotch behind his guitar. The last of those times Taiji was beside him and he could tell the other bassist knew what was going on. Sharing a knowing look Heath let the music take control and before he knew it the live was over and they were backstage once more. Collapsing onto the sofa, he helped himself to one of the beers Yoshiki had provided and let the cool liquid slide down his throat with a satisfied sigh.

            Realising Taiji was staring, he only smiled and took a second swig before licking a non-existence drop of beer from the neck of the bottle. That had defiantly got the others attention. Good, now they were even. Turning his attention to Sugizo, he began a heated debate on which country’s beer tasted best. With a glance in Taiji's direction, he was disappointed to see the bassist was in the process of harassing Pata. At least he knew Taiji's true feelings now and he'd always have the memories of their amazing time together.

 

            Almost an hour later, Heath was on his way out of the arena, feeling a lot calmer about the realisation than he had thought he would. Clearly his feelings for Taiji had just been lust. It was for the best.

            “Where do you think you're going?” Taiji demanded, making Heath jump as he hadn't realised the other had followed him out.

            “Home,” Heath replied. “It's late.”

            “Oh,” Taiji said sounding disappointed. “I've been waiting to get you alone as well.”

            “Why?” Heath asked but Taiji was upon him now and those irresistible lips were claiming his with a fire and passion that he found impossible to ignore.

            It wasn't long before they were stumbling into an empty room and his clothes were being almost ripped from his body. As needy as Taiji, he returned the favour, not really sure how he got there he found himself bent over a table with Taiji's tongue pushing into his entrance. Maybe he was more drunk than he had thought? He was an idiot to submit so easily to this man, who would only end up breaking his heart. Still his body needed this and so instead of protesting, he once again found himself begging Taiji to take him.

            “I love that you’re so tight.” Taiji complimented Heath, as he slowly obeyed the younger man's demands. He was gentler this time, perhaps because he wasn't trying to hold Heath up. Thrusting slowly Taiji began to place gentle kisses on Heath's back. Reaching around he began to stroke Heath's erection and as the moans grew louder, he began to move faster, gradually picking up a relentless pace within the younger man. The movements continued for a while, until eventually both men came one after another. With a content smile Heath found the strength to redress.

            “You're a great fuck.” Taiji complimented him, as he too began to find his clothes.

            “Great?” Heath repeated, not quite believing what he was hearing. He'd already convinced himself he wasn't special.

            “Amazing even.” Taiji corrected himself and a stunned Heath stood in the middle of the room, with his shirt hanging undone but otherwise dressed.

            “You never called.” He accused.

            “Don't have your number,” Taiji replied. “And I knew I'd see you here.”

            “Yoshiki is a bit keen to keep private details private.” Heath admitted.

            “He just likes looking out for people.” Taiji replied, pulling on his t-shirt and picking up his hat from the floor. Surprisingly he didn't put it on himself, instead placing it firmly on Heath's head and handing the stunned man a piece of paper with his contact details already written down.

            “Next time you're horny, call me,” Taiji ordered. “I'll let you ride me, cowboy.”

            “I'll call.” Heath promised, watching as Taiji walked off into the metaphorical sunset. He suspected Taiji was one stallion who was never going to be tamed but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try.


End file.
